y si seth hubiera disparado antes de que la bailarina se volviera una
by jer35mx
Summary: dos hermanos cruzan la frontera haciendo de todo, encuentran un bar en el desierto de la peninsula, y si ..., spoilers,


seth se sentía un poco aturdido por la habitación o cuarto, *cuarto o catacumba* de la bailarina de la boa; después de la mirada lujuriosa que la bailarina latina le había echado a su hermano, él pensó *ah, no; ya estamos del otro lado de la frontera, otra muerta de este lado y que hacemos*, de pronto oyó o percibió un sonido muy fuerte y vio un cambio perceptible en el aspecto de los lugareños, pero siguió con su reacción, dijo "señorita", en español, y continúo al mismo tiempo que raspaba la punta del dedo pulgar con las puntas de los otros dedos de su mano, en inglés "¿cuánto, por favor, una acostada?", la bailarina se le queda viendo y voltea y le grita al cantinero "perense tantito, ¿me das chance, no?", seth voltea a mirar al cantinero, dice en inglés "vamos viejo, tengo unos dolares", su hermano se soba la palma de la mano, él también había visto la mirada de la bailarina, el cantinero ríe "que demonios," voltea a todos lados, continúa "de una forma o la otra, ejem, con uno o el otro", voltea a ver a seth, le dice "vengase para acá, no seamos teatreros", seth le hace un signo de entendido y le sigue lanzándole una mirada dura a su hermano; ella se quita el top de el vestuario o bikini y se lo lanza a su mascota, seth deja las pistolas en el lado de la cama y se desabrocha el cinturón, ella se le acerca y le trata de morder el cuello, seth la repele y la vota a la cama, se le echa encima y le quita la parte de abajo del vestuario o bikini, ella le toma el brazo y lo tumba a la cama y le dirige la mano al pantalón, seth siente que la latina acerca su mano a el cierre de botones de el pantalón mientras en el cuello siente el respirar cálido de la boca abierta de la mujer, el voltea los ojos abiertos a la pared esperando que ella le abra botón por botón el pantalón y piensa en lo diferente que es esta catacumba a el cuarto de motel donde su hermano mato a la rehen, *¿realmente pienso catacumba?*, el siente dos cosas al mismo tiempo, la presión de la mano de la mujer en su pelvis, con los dedos moviéndose, y que en el cuello la boca caliente salivea una gran área y los colmillos se clavan en su piel produciendo un calor que siente que se expande por sus venas, el cierra los ojos y siente como ella mueve su boca y que al mover su boca le mueve el cuello un poco y el en reacción a esto mueve sin remedio el rostro hacia la pared detrás de su cabeza y luego hacia abajo, ella oprime mas sus dientes y el sume su cabeza en la cama como si se acomodara bajo el peso; de repente ella se separa y se reacomoda en la cama, se acerca la mano a la boca y el la observa como se chupa la mano, el se voltea y se levanta y se abotona el pantalón, ella se pasa ahora el dorso de la mano por los labios, el recoge sus pistolas y voltea a verla, el piensa *un gran cuerpo, bueno, fui rápido*, y se frota el cuello, sale y en el pasillo se marea, se apoya en la pared con el hombro, piensa *¿qué demonios?* y pasa el umbral de la puerta pero siente un viento cálido, da unos pasos y ve el desierto, arriba las estrellas, abajo una obscuridad de muchos metros, el se sigue frotando el cuello.

seth regreso a el pasillo después de raspar un poco las paredes *¿un rascacielos?, ¿un motel de 4 estrellas?, parecía un bar de 1 piso máximo de 2 ¿no era así?*, y de cuarto a cuarto o de catacumba a catacumba, eso sí con baúles, sarapés, camastros, nichos con estatuas, y feretros llego a donde estaba el bar, cuando encontró las estatuas y los feretros se rasco el cuello, y ahora al ver a las vedettes y personal del bar se tallo los ojos, puesto que al ver a los clientes los veía como con los ojos enclorados, cosa que para el era natural, si se acercaba el amanecer, pero al ver a los locales era como ver lobos o reptiles, llego con su hermano y el reverendo y su familia y su hermano se paro y con la mano venda le palmeo mientras le ofrecía un shot de tequila y seth le dijo "¿me acompañas?", y volteo a ver a los demás de la mesa "ahora volvemos" y salieron los 2 de el bar y seth le dice a su hermano "¿este es un bar?", su hermano voltea y dice enojado "¿no te dieron una cama?, deja les pido un reembolso", seth camina arrastrando a su hermano y al dar la vuelta de las luces de neón a la obscuridad empiezan a caminar por una pendiente bien inclinada y después de mucho rato y ya acostumbrados a lo obscuro llegan a una hondonada, al voltear ven una pirámide bastante elevada rodeada de un resplandor, el hermano de seth dice "ves, simplemente les fue mal con el hotel"; en la obscuridad de la pared de el hotel o el bar o la pirámide los hermanos gecko se abren los botones y se bajan el cierre de sus pantalones y empiezan a miar en la tierra y la pared y richard ve que su hermano seth orina sobre sus zapatos por el ángulo de el terreno, que el recuerda que termina en la hondonada y dice "hey, seth, ¿crees qué el arroyo de mi orín llegue a el estacionamiento de el hotel?" y mueve su cabeza hacia la sima de la edificación, su hermano seth se enoja "si, pero nunca había olido así esto, apesto", richard sonríe burlón "bueno, exacto, te estas manchando los zapatos", seth baja la vista un poco atontado y dice olfateando "si, la tuya huele diferente", se detiene, le mira " pero apesta también", los dos terminan y continúan camino hacia el bar y comienzan a ver el amanecer del desierto, un azul estrellado aún y seth se tapa los ojos, dice "no te había dicho nada pero los ojos me arden como si hubiera nadado en agua con cloro, en el bar había visto una luminosidad en las siluetas y ahora me afecta el amanecer", richard le toca el hombro y dice "bueno, ya te había dicho que si no te habían ofrecido un cuarto les hacía problemas, solo dime que crees que la bebida estaba mala o adulterada y ...", a lo que seth contesta dando rápido la vuelta a la esquina del frente del bar y el estacionamiento "no, no, era buen tequila, debe ser que ya estamos al sur de la frontera, en el desierto, ve como se junta el mar negro con la arena y con el cielo azul de el amanecer", se continúa tapando los ojos y dice "ufff", y su hermano le dice "hasta aqui, nos largamos" y arrastra a seth a el camper de jacob, dice "de aquí a un hotel en los cabos", mientras abre la puerta con la mano buena, seth mira la tierra, un poco muy brillante.


End file.
